


Art: Envy

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)



Series: Seven deadly sinSSSS [2]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Biblical Allusions (Abrahamic Religions), Embedded Images, Fanart, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Traditional Media, Watercolors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020
Summary: This work is part of an ongoing challenge.Author will be revealed on 5 of August.Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!------------------------Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.Репост работ строжайше запрещен!
Series: Seven deadly sinSSSS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846378
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Art: Envy

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of an ongoing challenge.  
> Author will be revealed on 5 of August.  
> Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!  
> \------------------------  
> Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.  
> Автор будет раскрыт 5 августа 2020.  
> Репост работ строжайше запрещен!


End file.
